Como cita a ciegas
by Lythos
Summary: Shaka llega al santuario y de inmediato sus travesuras harán que lo castiguen de una forma que no se espera:deberá compartir entrenamiento con un caballero del que desconocerá su identidad hasta que pueda ver a través de las vendas que cubren sus ojos[TER
1. Default Chapter

Como cita a ciegas

Se despertó temprano; el alba había despuntado hacía poco menos de una hora. Se levantó de la cama con pereza, sus cabellos ligeramente despeinados y una fina capa de sudor cubriendo su piel cobriza. Tres bostezos y un leve frote a sus ojos adormilados bastaron para que se decidiera finalmente a salir de la habitación, hacia el cuarto de lavabo. Su hermano no estaba, y probablemente no estuviera en ningún rincón del templo desde hacía más de una hora. Se había acostumbrado a su ausencia casi tan bien como a su presencia, aunque a veces lo extrañaba demasiado y por eso le había suplicado en un puchero infantil que se quedara en su recinto al menos por unos días...hasta que se acostumbrara a la soledad de su casa y la que debía enfrentar como caballero de Atena. Tomó el agua que reposaba cristalina sobre un recipiente de cerámica y sumergió su rostro restregándolo luego contra sus dedos. No le fue difícil acostumbrarse a aquello de madrugar, desde que tenía memoria lo hacía y ahora que se había convertido en un aprendiz de caballero y futuro guardián de la casa de leo se había vuelto más una rutina que un padecimiento. Siempre supo que tener a su lado a Aioros había sido más que una ventaja para sus aspiraciones, incluso había tenido la oportunidad de conocer el santuario mucho antes que los otros aprendices a excepción del discípulo de Shion, que al igual que él vivía en el recinto sagrado desde que había nacido. Aioria había tenido la suerte de ser aceptado por necesidad propia y de su hermano, al ser los dos huérfanos....pero así y todo... a pesar de ser pariente cercano de uno de los mejores santos de oro no había conseguido que le dejaran conocer su casa por más berrinche que hiciera. Había probado todos y cada uno de sus trucos de convencimiento...había suplicado a su hermano hasta el hartazgo pero jamás había conseguido poner un solo pie en aquella casa hasta el mes pasado, cuando cumplió 6 años. Las reglas del santuario prohibían estrictamente que los futuros caballeros ingresaran al Santuario antes de su cumpleaños número seis...Aioria nunca supo decir el porqué de la norma pero así le habían hecho saber ni bien supo que iba a ocupar la casa de leo.

Regresó a su cuarto, extrañamente ordenado esa mañana...aunque no le pareció demasiado al recordar el parecido con el de Aioros. Su hermano era sumamente aplicado y diligente, entregaba alma y corazón en cada cosa que hacía y por sobre todo era una persona de corazón tierno y cariñoso...la única que había tenido en su vida que le demostrara ese tipo de afecto. Más que un hermano...un padre...más que un padre, el ejemplo que había guiado su vida hasta ahora y que lo haría aún cuando la muerte los separara.

Echó un último vistazo a la habitación antes de irse. Todo parecía estar impregnado del espíritu del santo de sagitario y aún en la simplicidad de su cama, cubierta por finas sábanas de algodón blanco...aún en la tosquedad de la pequeña mesita junto a ésta...aún en la frialdad de las paredes de mármol, percibía el aura guerrera de éste, aquella que había estado inundando sus sentidos desde que compartiera noches en la habitación del templo de sagitario...aquella que quería para sí como poseedor de su misma sangre.

Apuró el paso cuando advirtió su retraso en la claridad del día. Si quería probar que era un buen discípulo, evitar faltas era primordial e incluso algo tan simple como desayunar tenía que ser ejecutado a la perfección. A veces se sentía presionado y angustiado por la desconfianza, observar las clases de otros jóvenes que había ocupado los templos anteriores lo ponían nervioso y a veces hasta envidiaba la habilidad que poseían. El pequeño Mu había sido blanco fácil desde el comienzo pues no sólo demostraba destreza física sino que además era dueño de un poder tan exótico y poderoso como el psíquico e incluso había escuchado que dentro de uno años iniciaría sus estudios en la alquimia...aghhhh...tan sólo pensar en aquel pequeño tibetano le crispaba los nervios. Por otro lado se encontraban Aldebarán y Máscara Mortal, a quien ya conocía desde hacía tres años pues este tenía nueve. El primero era un chico bastante robusto y de simpática mirada, a simple vista no parecía representar peligro alguno para su reputación aunque no se hubiera tomado el trabajo de averiguar demasiado sobre él. En cuanto a Máscara Mortal, no podía pensar otra cosa que se trataba de un joven impertinente y mal educado. Sus únicos roces con él no le habían causado otra cosa que fastidio pues el muchacho de cabello azul siempre buscaba la forma de hacerlo enojar con sus bromas pesadas. Probablemente el próximo en llegar sería el aprendiz de la casa de virgo...la sexta casa...la que le seguía a la suya. Siempre se había preguntado cómo sería y de dónde su procedencia, pero aún desconocía cuándo podría dar con aquellas respuestas que aún no llegaban.

Entre las digresiones mentales que acostumbraba tener como catarsis matutina y el rápido caminar de sus piernas, sólo logró darse cuenta de que había ingresado en la casa de virgo cuando se vio en el medio de un pasillo oscuro y desolado. Así era como lo había visto siempre y así era como lo recordaba, pero por extraño que le pareciera no se detuvo por que quisiera contemplarlo en su soledad sino que más bien sintió como que algo lo detenía. Frunció el seño sacudiendo su cabeza enérgicamente como si quisiera apartar de su mente esas ideas tontas que a veces no dejaban de molestarlo. Continuó con el proseguir de sus pasos pero nuevamente una extraña energía se hizo presa de su cuerpo y simplemente ya no pudo mover un músculo. Miró a sus costados como si buscara entre los espacios que separaban una columna de otra la figura de aquel que le estuviera causando aquello, pero lo único que logró fue que lo invadiera un abrupto miedo. De qué se trataba esa brujería? Quién sería capaz de estar haciéndole esa jugarreta?...no había nada que pudiera dar indicios del culpable, a excepción de la tenue presencia de una extraña cosmoenergía. Así y todo no era nada difícil sacar conclusiones...de todos las personas en su lista de conocidos había una sola que podía ser el sospechoso principal y esa era por supuesto Máscara Mortal.

Se hizo del valor suficiente por un momento como para poder hacer uso de su voz. Tragó saliva y la aclaró , intentando de que sonara lo más autoritaria posible.

-Ya sé que sos vos Máscara Mortal, así que es mejor que me sueltes o te vas a ver en serios problemas cuando le cuente a mi hermano!

Ciertamente aquello de su hermano había estado de más. No era su intención mencionarlo pues no quería ser caratulado de un pequeño incapaz de resolver sus propios problemas(es decir un cobarde), pero esa última frase había salido sin que pudiera si quiera masticarla. Esperó un rato con un dejo de exasperación en la expresión de su cara a que el captor lo soltara pero la respuesta a su amenaza fue lo que menos se esperaba: una cruel risita burlona. Sintió su cara hervir de furia en el momento que la burla llegó a sus oídos, pero al menos le sirvió para saber que el ejecutor de la broma no era el que él había supuesto...y es que no tenía idea a quién pertenecía esa vocecita.

-Quién está ahí?!-exclamó dejando entrever a penas en un tono seminervioso que el no ser la persona que esperaba...y más aún...no saber de quién se trataba...lo estaba comenzando a asustar.

-Vos sos Aioria, no?

-Quién...quién sos?...

-Sos de la casa de leo?...eso es lo que me dijeron...

-....-

-Llegué hace una horas...es que hoy es mi cumpleaños...

-Cum...Cumpleaños...?

-Sip...ya tengo seis años...vos también, no?

-_Seis años?..._ ssssi...

-Qué bueno!...en donde yo vivía era muy difícil encontrar a alguien de mi edad...claro que vos no te parecés en nada con las personas grandes con las que siempre estuve...

-Ah...

-Ehh!Shaka…en dónde te metiste ahora...?-otra voz se hizo presente en el pasillo, pero esta a pesar de que no la conocía tampoco, era diferente a la primera y sin duda alguna pertenecía a una persona mayor-tenemos que ir a desayunar-la voz se acercaba cada vez más a donde estaban-es mejor que te acostumbres a los horarios desde ahora...ahh ahí estás...pp...pero qué?

-Ups...

Súbitamente la energía que lo había atrapado lo abandonó, dejándolo caer de rodillas al suelo.

-Pero Shaka!qué estabas haciendo?...acabamos de llegar y ya estás comportándote como un niño!cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso al pobre chico...vamos anda a pedirle disculpas!-la voz más grave se hizo escuchar con imperio y en seguida un pequeño niño de cabellos rubios y tez nívea apareció de entre los pilares. Aioria se levantó inmediatamente en su afán por quitarse de encima cualquier rastro del temor que su cuerpo manifestara...no podía demostrar aquellas debilidades a ningún discípulo y menos si era de su propia edad. Un hombre mayor, de alrededor de cuarenta años, apareció a sus espaldas, propinándole leves empujoncitos a Shaka para que se acercara hasta Aioria. Sólo cuando quedaron frente a frente sus pequeños e infantiles rostros, pudo notar que llevaba los ojos cerrados y un pequeño punto carmesí en su frente. Nada de aquello significaba algo para él, pero por alguna razón se sintió atraído por aquel misticismo que envolvía al pequeño aprendiz de caballero.

-Vamos de una vez Shaka...-insistió el hombre a sus espaldas

-Lo siento...no quería molestarte...-Shaka inclinó su cabeza avergonzado y permaneció así hasta esperar el veredicto de su víctima.

Aioria no pudo más que sentirse incómodo ante la situación, qué se suponía que tenía que decir o hacer?...Máscara Mortal jamás le hubiera dicho nada como eso...pero allí estaban aquellos dos personajes sus bizarras túnicas y el exótico espíritu que portaban como todos los que venían de otros países y traían consigo el sabor de su tierra natal. Si hubiera habido un momento en su vida en que debía confiar su suerte a sus instintos, ese lo era y entonces dejándose llevar por ellos, apoyó tiernamente su mano sobre la cabeza agachada del otro y sacudió sus rubios cabellos.

-Está bien, no hay problema...vamos a desayunar?yo justo estaba camino al comedor...

Aún desconocía las razones que lo habían movido, pero lo que si sabía era que el hacer contacto con esas suaves y blondas hebras había sido por algo más que una simple forma de salir del problema.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

El nuevo aprendiz de caballero fue presentado por Shion esa misma mañana, aprovechando la unidad del grupo que sólo se daba tres veces al día: desayuno, almuerzo y cena. De inmediato se convirtió en el centro de atención de los pequeños y los no tan pequeños que ocupaban la sala, y no era para menos pues con sólo ver su aspecto supieron que se trataba de un espécimen ciertamente único y singular. Shaka no dijo mucho, se quedó observando cómo el público le devolvía la mirada en una combinación de asombro e incomodidad, saludó amablemente dibujando una encantadora sonrisa en sus labios y se sentó nuevamente junto a su maestro y Aioria. Un molesto murmullo se apoderó de la sala de repente, no es que hubieran muchas personas y no es que todos estuvieran hablando pero el silencio que a penas era interrumpido por un inconstante chocar de cucharas contra los tazones de cereal, hacía que unas pocas vocecillas se transformaran en un ruido insoportable. El pequeño hindú echó un vistazo rápido al comedor y a los ocupantes del mismo levantando la mirada por sobre el tazón, mientras permanecía con la cabeza levemente agachada anunciando otra cucharada de cereales a su boca. No podía verlos con claridad, pero la imagen que proyectaba en su mente a través de su cosmo era suficiente para que pudiera no sólo diferenciar a unos de otros, sino identificar a cada uno de ellos. Entonces, lo que pudo distinguir por medio de sus párpados cerrados fue a un niño callado y solitario que comía diligente su desayuno, a su lado otro un tanto más alto y robusto que charlaba animadamente con el que le seguía, y a este último, un chico un poco más grande de edad y que no evitaba que Shaka se diera cuenta de que estaban hablando de él enviándole alguna mirada cínica de vez en cuando. Al otro lado de la mesa, unos jóvenes mayores que aprovechaban el tiempo intercalando desayuno con una entretenida conversación, no le prestaban más atención de la que merecía al recién llegado pues ya estaban más que acostumbrados a las exotismos de otras tierras. Uno era el hermano de Aioria, del cual ya sabía bastante pues el pequeño aprendiz de leo le había hablando durante casi toda su camino hacia el comedor de él, de los otros poco y nada sabía a excepción de la deducción que resultaba de que por su igual físico dos de ellos eran gemelos. Por último se encontraba el patriarca ubicado en la punta de la larga mesa y a su lado un hombre de tez cobriza y cabellos castaños no perdía palabra de lo que le estaba diciendo. Suspiró dejando que tras soltar esa bocanada de aire se fueran sus nervios y justo cuando iba a ingresar la cuchara en su boca una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza al observar el esfuerzo de Aioria por parecer educado y diligente en la comida que consumía con la velocidad que posibilitaba aquel cuidadoso ir y devenir de la cuchara del tazón a su boca. La concentración que tenía el niño le causaba gracia y asombro, no comprendía por qué se tomaba tan en serio una cosa tan simple como esa, y casi se podía decir que estaba tratando de imitar a los caballeros más experimentados incluso en ese aspecto. Sonrió a sus adentros cuando vio con destreza cómo acercaba una vez más el cubierto a sus labios y al momento en que la iba ingresar concentró allí su poder y lo detuvo. Rápidamente viró la cabeza a un lado para no ser descubierto cuando al cambiar la expresión de Aioria de un apacible niño disfrutando del alimento a un extrañado y furioso leoncito que ya echaba humo por las orejas soltó una risita contenida por sus manos. El aprendiz de leo levantó la cabeza y contempló minucioso la sala con ojos escudriñantes buscando al bromista y por supuesto no encontró nada más que un comedor repleto de caballeros y aprendices distraídos en sus asuntos. Se giró hacia su compañero que hasta hacía unos segundos había logrado dominar su risa y ahora comía con indiferencia su cereal.

-Sh...Shaka...-llamó al rubio con un tono de pocos amigos.

-Si?-inquirió en respuesta haciéndose el desentendido.

-QUÉ...ES...ESTÓ...?-preguntó Aioria tratando de sonar severo y acentuado cada palabra a medida que fuera dicha.

-De qué hablas Aioria...?-el pequeño aprendiz de virgo, quien hacía un instante enfocara su vista nada más que en el tazón que tenía en frente, decidió virar la cabeza hacia lo que el dedo acusador de Aioria señalaba.

-ESTO....-respondió el leonino apuntando a la cuchara flotante que reposaba bajo su mentón.

Shaka levantó las cejas y lo miró divertido mientras luchaba una vez más por ocultar una carcajada que pujaba por salir bajo una sonrisa burlona.

-Sólo quería ayudarte a comer...-respondió al fin displicente quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Ya está bien de bromas Shaka!quiero terminar de desayunar así que mejor que sueltes la cuchara!-exclamó Aioria algo exasperado y comenzando a tirar del cubierto que permanecía en la misma posición sin parecer inmutarse si quiera de la fuerza inflingida por el aprendiz.

-Pero Aioria...

-Dale Shaka!Soltala de una vez!-dijo tirando aún más del utensilio que ya empezaba a tambalear dejando algún rastro de leche en la mesa.

-Está bien...

Y a penas liberó al metal de su poder psíquico, el cereal con leche que se encontraba en él salió disparado y fue a dar de lleno al rostro sorprendido de Aioria. Shaka se cubrió la cara con las manos en una risa apagada, anticipando lo que vendría a continuación.

-Esa fue tu última broma pequeño demonio...-murmuró el leonino espetando una mirada llameante y levantándose de pronto de la mesa.

Aioria tomó el tazón del pequeño rubio entre sus manos y lo echó de golpe sobre la cabellera blonda. Éste abrió la boca sorprendido por el líquido frío que recorría su rostro y sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó frente a Aioria. Más que enojado estaba comenzando a divertirse cada vez más que con el impulsivo muchacho y no podía evitar pensar que las malas expectativas que tuviera del santuario antes de llegar a él no habían sido más que incoherentes especulaciones sin sentido. Pasó un dedo sobre su cara pegajosa y cubierta de cereales y la introdujo a su boca desafiante.

-Mmmmh....delicioso...creo que ahora te toca a ti probarlo...

Tomó el tazón de Aioria y sin tener el más mínimo reparo a las miradas que ya se hacían presas de las travesuras de aquellos niños, lo vertió triunfante sobre la cabeza del leonino. Un ´´ahhhh´´ general, la risita malévola de Shaka y los puños de Aioria que ya no se contendrían más a los costados de su cuerpo, fueron los detonantes para que Shion se pusiera de pie súbitamente y tomara a los dos niños por las orejas. El patriarca le hizo una seña a los maestro de los jóvenes y los cinco salieron hacia la entrada del comedor. Un duro regaño a ambos pequeños fue suficiente para que se disculparan por los disturbios causados y prometieran no volver a ser partícipes de ese tipo de infantilismos. Shion se apartó un momento y habló a solas con Aioros y el maestro de Shaka, y a continuación cada uno partió a sus respectivos y templos y el patriarca de regreso al comedor.

Templo de Virgo

-Shaka, Shion ha sido bueno contigo y no te ha castigado como merecería cualquier chiquillo que hiciera una cosa como la que haz echo tú.

El pequeño rubio bajó la mirada avergonzado ante las verdades que le profesaba su maestro. Se sentía apenado por haberse dejado llevar una vez más por ese instinto bromista que se apoderaba de él sin poder razonar un segundo las consecuencias, sin poder pensar que aquello podría costarle su puesto no sólo a él sino también a su maestro. Pero no siempre había sido así y no sabía el porqué de su repentino deseo de volver a su molesto carácter...debía ser algo que le producía Aioria, ese niño simplemente lo cautivaba de alguna manera.

-Si, maestro...lo sé...no volverá a pasar...perdón...

-De todas formas, que haya sido piadoso contigo no quiere decir que no vayas a ser castigado. Las reglas del santuario como tú bien sabes son muy estrictas y es el deber de todo patriarca justo infligir una especie de sanción que te haga recapacitar sobre alguna futura travesura que salga de tu cabeza.

Shaka abrió los ojos levemente asustado. El no saber qué tanto podría significar aquello le causaba un cierto nerviosismo.

-Sé que no es de tu agrado practicar con otros y es por eso que hemos decido que tendrás a uno de los aprendices de caballero como uno de tus oponentes durante un tiempo.

El hindú se mordió el labio pero no emitió queja alguna. Los astutos hombres habían dado justo en el clavo sin siquiera levantar un puño. Nunca supo el porqué pero simplemente no soportaba estar acompañado durante sus entrenamientos y menos por gente que no conocía siquiera.

-Además debes practicar tus ataques y reflejos con los ojos cerrados, es por eso que llevaras una venda y no podrás ver a tu enemigo y conocerlo hasta que seas capaz de ver a través de tu espíritu mientras estás en movimiento.

El rostro del pequeño se contrajo preocupado. Aún no había conseguido afinar su poder y por ello no tenía la habilidad requerida para ver a través de su cosmo en pleno combate. Según las expectativas de su maestro, no lo haría hasta unos años más tarde, cuando el paso de tres o cuatro le otorgara el poder suficiente para hacerlo. No era justo!tendría que enfrentarse a alguien mejor entrenado que él por estar en el santuario durante un período más largo de tiempo y además aquello de la venda era una gran desventaja.

-El entrenamiento comenzará a partir de mañana cuando decidamos finalmente quién será tu contrincante...por hoy no hablaremos más del asunto, es mejor que vayas a meditar un poco o descanses por el largo viaje que hemos hecho hasta aquí...mañana va a ser un largo día y tendrás que levantarte temprano así que anda haciéndote la idea de que no has venido aquí para divertirte sino para estudiar y mejorar tus técnicas...es hora de que empieces a tomar esto en serio, como lo que realmente es...un paso previo a tu futura batalla como caballero dorado.

Shaka no dijo nada. Sabía que un sermón como ese era justo lo que se merecía y probablemente el castigo de tener otro discípulo a su lado también. En realidad esa compañía podría haber llegado a soportarla al fin de cuentas, pero tener que aguantar que se burlaran de él cada vez que cayera al suelo derrotado por su ceguera?...eso no sabía hasta que punto podría sobrellevarlo y menos desde que un chico mayor había puesto sus ojos en él...y no eran muy amistosos que digamos. Hubiera deseado que Aioria fuera su contrincante pero sabía que esa posibilidad era muy remota, su maestro probablemente había supuesto tras esas ligeras peleas una visible amistad comenzaba a aflorar y era más que seguro que el entrenamiento no iba a ser otra cosa que una reunión de dos niños dispuestos a pasar el rato divirtiéndose.


	3. Capítulo 3

**acá lo que sigue!agradezco a todas las que están leyendo mi fic y gracias por sus reviews también!!!!espero que les guste este cap!!!!Cualquier comentario que tengan es bienvenido!**

Capítulo 3

-que te tengo que hacer equipo con Shaka?!!!

La voz del pequeño Aioria retumbó por la habitación desolada rompiendo su aparente tranquilidad por un grito exasperado que sonaba más bien a una súplica que a una queja. El aprendiz permaneció un momento en la misma posición frente a su maestro, con los ojos al tiempo que desorbitados por la sorpresa, con un dejo de preocupación y con la boca levemente desencajaba esperando que éste fuera capaz de cerrarla con una respuesta apropiada...la que le dijera que sólo había sido una broma.

-Así lo hemos decidido y así será Aioria...lo que diga el Patriarca es una orden y debe ser cumplida como tal...pero qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?

A parte de que ese diablillo rubio le arruinara la oportunidad de convertirse en un caballero digno de llevar su armadura?...a parte de tener que soportar su molesta presencia que seguramente aprovecharía para hacerle la vida imposible con sus fastidiosas bromas?...a parte de que sus jueguitos infantiles no sólo lo distraían sino que lo hacían actuar de forma insensata e impulsiva...todo lo que un buen discípulo debe evitar si quiere concentrarse en sus tareas?...a parte de eso nada...pero claro que no podía decirle aquello a Aioros, quien probablemente había puesto toda su confianza en él cuando fue convencido por el mismo Aioria de postularlo como futuro santo de leo. Y es que ya lo había descifrado a penas terminara de digerir la información, tendría que resignarse a los mandatos del patriarca y arreglárselas como podía para hacer de su entrenamiento algo más que una oportunidad para que el aprendiz de virgo hiciera otra de las suyas. Era irónico cómo es que su hermano le repetía una y otra vez sin comprender el porqué de su preocupación que tenía suerte de no haber sufrido un castigo severo, cuando Aioria en realidad prefería cualquier cosa antes de tener algo que ver con la blonda cabecita cornuda(es por los cuernos del diablo!!!!XDDD mal pensadas...).

-Nnn..nada Aioros...-bajó la cabeza aún más apenado porque su hermano se hubiera dado cuenta de que algo lo molestaba.

-Bueno...entonces comenzarán mañana por la mañana...ya sabes a qué hora...-Aioros observó compasivo el rostro contraído de su hermano y levanto suavemente el pequeño mentón con sus dedos...cuánto odiaba verlo de esa manera, Aioria movía su espíritu como nada más podía hacerlo pues le tenía un cariño sumamente especial-anímate!no puede ser tan malo!además tendrás la oportunidad de practicar lo que haz aprendido hasta ahora contra un contrincante...pase lo que pase no te aflijas, recuerda que aún te queda mucho tiempo por recorrer...tan sólo eres un pequeño de seis años.

El santo de sagitario se arrodillo a su lado y lo abrazó protectoramente dejando que el niño apoyara su cabeza en su hombro para que pudiera salir de su pasmo. Acarició suavemente su espalda dándole aliento y recordándole que siempre estaría acompañado....siempre estaría allí para ayudarlo. Aioria pareció responder al roce de una mano en su espalda cuando relajó sus músculos lentamente dejándose llevar por la caricia y respirando acompasadamente. Luego de un rato se separaron y el pequeño aprendiz de caballero no pudo más que dibujar una encantadora sonrisa en sus labios en agradecimiento al apoyo recibido por parte de su hermano. Ahhh..si éste alguna vez comprendiera lo que aquello podía significar para él...cada vez que lo trataba como lo haría con cualquier otro caballero...lo hacía sentir capaz de poder lograr cualquier cosa que se propusiera. Con sólo detenerse un momento a observar esas esferas azules que no podían despegarse de aquella figura a la vez que imponente, dulce y cariñosa se apreciaba la admiración que el pequeño sentía por él.

-Supongo que tenés razón...-respondió Aioria al fin saliendo del ensimismamiento que lo había hecho quedar prendado del rostro de su hermano

Aioros suspiró complacido y se levantó apoyando una mano en la cabeza del pequeño desparramando ligeramente su melena castaña.

-Mañana me dirás cómo te ha ido...ahora me tengo que ir!nos vemos!

-Adiós!

-Adiós!-gritó Aioros agitando alegremente su mano derecha.

-Bien...supongo que tendré que prepararme...mañana será un día complicado...-murmuró Aioria disponiéndose a salir hacia los campos de entrenamiento.

* * *

Su maestro le había indicado esa mañana, antes de partir, que tendría que permanecer en el templo de virgo hasta que el otro joven viniera, pero no iría a desayunar al comedor por lo que no le quedaba otra opción que comer en algún rincón de su recinto en la espera de su compañero. Los nervios parecían estar empeñados en no hacer de él otra cosa que una gelatina que a penas si tenía apariencia de humano pero el temblor estaba allí presente...en cada parte de su cuerpo haciendo de su esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie después de una larga noche en vela, una inútil parálisis sostenida por el pilar más cercano. Tomó la última galleta en sus manos, sintiendo la textura impregnarse en sus sentidos levemente acentuados por la falta de aquel que le diera la oportunidad de observarla con sus propios ojos. Estaba parado en el pasillo de la sexta casa, recostando su pequeño cuerpo contra una de las columnas, masticando con impaciencia la sabrosa masa. Llevaba un extraño vendaje que lo hacía sentir como nunca se sintiera jamás en su corta vida...desprotegido e indefenso, pues aún siendo costumbre el hecho de no poder hacer uso de su vista por razones que desconocía aquel paño que cubría sus ojos desprendía un poder mágico que dispersaba ligeramente sus otros sentidos por lo que tenía que forzarlos al máximo para no estar desprevenido en cualquier momento. El último pedazo de galleta se deshizo en su boca, mientras se preguntaba por qué tardaría tanto aquel caballero y empezaba a sospechar que una buena razón de aquello sería la lejanía de una casa con la otra. Tal vez Shion conociera al chico de cabellos azules y sabía que podía ser capaz de hacerle si los ponía a entrenar juntos...y ese sería un más que apropiado castigo para su comportamiento. Tragó saliva imaginándose en qué podría acabar todo aquello, lo que le hacía replantearse una y otra vez si no hubiera sido mejor recibir algún otro tipo de sentencia por la cual al menos pudiera conocer la identidad del que la llevaba a cabo. Uno pasos lo pusieron aún más nervioso si es que podía estarlo, algo se aproximaba firmemente hasta el pilar en donde estaba apoyado y no había duda de que sería su compañero de entrenamiento pues no caminaba apresurado, como lo haría cualquiera que nada más estuviera de paso por allí. Contuvo la respiración para que no tuviera desde un principio razones para golpearlo...estaba claro que cualquier bravucón(qué palabra..XDDDD)que lo viera en ese estado tendría las suficientes para hacerlo. Nunca había sido capaz de entender a esas personas, pero por alguna razón parecían responder negativamente a las reacciones nerviosas de sus víctimas...y con eso, tan sólo una gota de sudor bastaría para que un puñetazo volara directamente a su rostro.

-y?te vas a quedar parado todo el día ahí?se nos va a hacer tarde...-escuchó una voz a su lado que espetaba algo exasperada aquella frase.

Shaka asintió levemente temiendo que si no lo hacía pudiera seguir provocándolo con su comportamiento y entonces ambos pequeños partieron a lo que sería su lugar de entrenamiento.

Durante el camino ninguno hizo comentario alguno y como si por convenio lo hubieran decidido, mantuvieron el silencio como norma de respeto. Aioria estaba realmente extrañado por el comportamiento del muchacho a su lado, que parecía más concentrado en no perderle pisada que en entablar alguna conversación...no se asemejaba en absoluto con el vivaracho joven que había conocido el día anterior, que lo había sacado de sus cabales dos veces y no tenía dificultad alguna en hablar de cualquier tema por más estúpido que resultara. Su hermano le había encomendado el deber de ayudarlo en su entrenamiento...uno especial según tenía entendido por lo que había charlado con Shion y para que éste pudiera llevarse a cabo correctamente Shaka no podía saber su identidad hasta que él mismo fuera capaz de descubrirla por sus propios medios. El aprendiz de leo no estaba seguro de que alguna vez pudiera lograrlo por lo que le quedaban pocas esperanzas de algún día librarse de su inconveniente compañía hasta que se convirtiera en caballero, pero por lo pronto no tenía otra opción más que hacer de su entrenamiento algo difícil de superar. Sólo tenía que hablar lo menos posible o cambiar un poco el tono de voz, ocultar su cosmoenergía y con eso bastaría para que Shaka se mantuviera atareado por un tiempo...eso y por supuesto los combates cuerpo a cuerpo que por lo menos le darían el gusto de hacerle morder el polvo hasta que su rubia cabellera se oscureciera un poco.

-Es aquí...-dijo secamente Aioria cuando arribaron al terreno desolado y arenoso que desde ahora en adelante los vería juntos cada mañana.

Shaka viró su rostro hacia lo que sería el de Aioria asintiendo levemente, como un esclavo conforme con la decisión de su amo lo haría. El aprendiz de leo no pudo más que fruncir el ceño confundido y voltear exasperado la mirada hacia otra parte que no le mostrara la expresión contraída de aquel muchacho. Era cierto que le había llegado a molestar considerablemente la actitud burlona del pequeño, pero ahora que lo analizaba fríamente, le molestaba aún más que actuara como un sumiso esbirro.

-Bien...supongo que podemos comenzar o te vas a quedar ahí parado todo el día mirándome con esa cara de cobarde?

No iban con su estilo ese tipo de comentarios que a él mismo le parecían arrogantes y de mal gusto, pero en ciertos casos no había otra alternativa más que dejarlos escapar sin pensar demasiado en lo que se estaba diciendo pues era más probable que aquel que los recibiera reaccionara de mala manera que de otra forma. Tal vez Shaka necesitaba un empujoncito, algo que hiciera hervir un poco su sangre y evaporara lentamente las gotas de sudor que recorrían su tembloroso cuerpo...sino qué sentido tenía esforzarse por hacer de aquel un buen entrenamiento si su contrincante simplemente se prestaba para recibir golpes? Eso no sería de ninguna manera un combate digno y si había algo que no le faltaba al proyecto de caballero dorado era el honor que cualquier santo de Atena debía poseer.

-Anda...toma uno de éstos-Aioria tomó uno de los dos bastones de lucha que había traído y lanzó uno a las manos del rubio cuando le pareció que sus palabras comenzaban a hacer efecto en el muchacho. A continuación se puso en posición de pelea mientras esperaba que Shaka hiciera lo propio y de un momento a otro ya se encontraban repartiendo golpes hasta que el hindú calló al suelo.

Aioria se paró frente a él observando cómo su adversario descansaba su cuerpo sobre la candente tierra ateniense y no emitía movimiento alguno...de alguna manera era como si esperara algo.

_-Bien...me quedaré aquí hasta que al maldito peliazul se le ocurra gritarme alguna grosería y así no tendré que aguantar que lo haga en mi oído...tal vez hasta pueda saber cuáles son sus intenciones en lo que irá de estos entrenamientos..._

Shaka se mantuvo en esa posición por unos minutos, con el bastón a pocos centímetros de su mano y la mañana iluminando directamente su cara. De a poco sintió cómo un presentimiento lo invadía...una pensamiento que le decía que quizás aquello no podía ser tan malo...quizás hasta él mismo se había figurado suposiciones acerca de su compañero que escasamente concordaban con la realidad...esbozó una sonrisa calma y divertida como esas que sólo esbozaba cuando el momento las valía. Tomó el fuertemente la madera en su mano y de un rápido movimiento tumbó al muchacho que había estado esperando silencioso su recuperación. Luego se acercó a gatas a su lado y se sentó un poco más arriba de sus caderas. Claramente divertido y conforme con su situación, le dedicó una sonrisa alegre al pequeño que se rascaba la cabeza adolorido.

-Me llamo Shaka...espero poder conocer algún día tu nombre pero mientras tanto quiero que la pasemos lo mejor posible el tiempo que tengas que estar conmigo.

Sonrió nuevamente al tiempo que se alejaba del cuerpo del muchacho y se levantaba para tendiéndole una mano. Aioria lo miró confundido pero extrañamente conforme con el cambio y aceptó la mano del rubio poniéndose de pie.

-De acuerdo Shaka...


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

* * *

Acá estoy de regreso!XDDDD para dejarles la continuación...uffff al fin pude terminarla....en fin a responder algunos mensajes...

Shadir...pues la verdad que shaka cambió bastante no?vos qué preferís?a mí se me hace re tierno este shaka pero en realidad cualquiera de los dos me viene bien...es hermoso(babaaa). Vos siempre apoyándomeToT gracias amiga!

Dododoremikaiba...acá vas a saber quién es el compañero..qué bueno que te haya gustado..gracias por dejar review!

luna-wood...ya arreglé el teme de los reviews!gracias por avisarme...la verdad que no tenía ni ideaXDDD. Gracias por tu comentario!Si que es raro ver a un shaka así pero es que con esa carita de ángel me resulta por demás factible el hecho de que se comporte así...y qué puedo decir de aioria?se me viene a la cabeza el cap en el que habla de su hermano...se veía er tierno junto a élXDDD qué bellos son los caballeros..

Gracias a todas chicas!acá las dejo en paz.....

* * *

Recostado sobre la candente roca bajo la primaveral mañana de Grecia, justo como le gustaba disfrutar del paisaje etéreo de Atenas. A lo lejos escuchaba el resoplar de un arma contra el viento, siendo blandida con gran habilidad y destreza, a una velocidad capaz de cortar el aire con su filo. Escuchaba...pero sus pensamientos estaban perdidos en aquella delgada figura que luchaba contra las sombras de su ceguera voluntaria contrastando con el paisaje árido de la región como lo hace una luz muy brillante sobre un fondo negro. Se movía acompasadamente, en un ir y venir de ondas celestiales en las que acompañaban sus brazos y piernas, su pelo rubio flotando con el viento, su rostro concentrado en cada ataque, en cada estocada. Tomó la última gota de agua que descansara en el fondo del pequeño recipiente en que la había traído por si el calor azotaba y se puso de pie procurando quitarse la tierra mientras lo hacía. Caminó hasta el muchacho que continuaba peleando sin prestar atención a las ocurrencias de su compañero y mucho menos en estar siendo observado por éste. El espectador se detuvo a pocos metros, esperando la llegada del joven que según había estudiado observando sus coreografías, no tardaría mucho en realizarse. Esquivo una...dos estocadas...tres...hasta que pudo sentir el frío metal contra su cuello. Sonrió satisfecho, después de todo, tantos años de práctica compartida no habían sido en vano aunque a veces le costara creerlo.

-Cada vez me cuesta más esquivar tus ataques...realmente te pusiste en serio con tus prácticas, me alegro por vos...-no pudo evitar sonreír al notar de cerca las mejillas sonrojadas de su compañero y ese leve jadeo saliendo de su boca...el sudor bajo sus sienes y esos blondos mechones que se agolpaban en la frente mojada.

Shaka retiró lentamente la espada del cuello de su compañero, compartió la sonrisa casi como si pudiera notar tras su venda las expresiones de aioria...pero no lo hacía, simplemente había sido una casualidad que lo hicieran al mismo tiempo y por las mismas razones pues en realidad el joven hindú no había podido descubrir la identidad de su ahora amigo o al menos eso era lo que le parecía al aprendiz de leo al mostrar señales de haberlo reconocido salvo por el trato familiar que para con él se había manifestado a penas lo conociera. Era más que extraño para él compartir una amistad tan contradictoria...tan cercana y lejana a la vez y debía ser más extraño aún para y no conocer a la otra persona, aunque no parecía incomodarlo demasiado porque continuaba siendo el mismo diablillo que hacía seis años atrás. Un poco más de pelo, sus facciones levemente estilizadas...más allá de eso se podía decir que seguía siendo el mismo chiquillo revoltoso. Lo cierto es que esa extraña amistad se había convertido en una de las cosas más importantes de su vida y gracias a ella había aprendido y logrado progresar como aprendiz...y también había conseguido otro tipo de beneficios que aún no terminaban de tomar forma en sus pensamientos pero que de a poco parecía comprender...no de la forma en que él quisiera hacerlo pues más que comprenderlos los sabía presentes sin aún conocer su origen. Por qué podría interesarle alguien como Shaka?No era más que un niño molesto e impertinente...inoportuno....inconveniente y hasta a veces pedante. Había irrumpido en su existencia con sus constantes bromas, sus juegos, su risita burlona...más de una vez lo había sacado de quicio...más de una vez había deseado estrangularlo o golpearlo para que dejara de sonreír tan descaradamente sobre aquello que con tanto orgullo y sacrificio había construido a su alrededor...pero él seguía ahí, como una espina que estorbaba y removía sus inquietudes y dudas, siempre cuestionándolo y preguntado estupideces acerca de su comportamiento, de su admiración hacia su hermano, de su apremiante deseo de convertirse en caballero...y así y todo lo había perdonado una y otra vez, conteniendo su furia, consolándose con las finas curvas del rostro de su amigo...los delicados contornos de su cuerpo...las doradas hebras de su cabello... y ahora lo felicitaba, jamás hubiera pensado si quiera en decirle algo agradable que pudiera reconocer algo de admiración pero lo estaba haciendo...así como admitía que le gustaba o por lo menos eso era lo que creía. Desde cuándo? Hacía unos meses se había dado cuenta...

-Qué me decías?no te estaba escuchando...- Shaka sabía lo difícil que era para él decirle algo agradable y por supuesto que había escuchado el comentario de su amigo pero se trataba simplemente de otra gran oportunidad para molestarlo- es que estaba muy concentrado...

-No es nada importante-bufó aioria dando la media vuelta algo fastidiado, su rostro había vuelto a su expresión habitual para con el rubio: la mirada intensa, los labios contraídos en una diminuta trompa, las cejas pegadas a los ojos, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho...la perfecta visión de una rabieta infantil de un niño de 12 años- _Cómo pude tener esos pensamientos sobre él mientras lo miraba!Shaka es un niño por demás fastidioso!no se toma nada en serio..._

-Ahhh...vamos!no te pongas así!era una broma!!!...o ya vas a comenzar con uno de tus discursos sobre la ética o te vas a quedar callado hasta que terminemos la práctica?...

El aprendiz de virgo supo al no recibir respuesta alguna que esta era otra de esas ocasiones en que el muchacho se había enojado en serio. No es que no hubiera ocurrido nunca pero en el fondo sabía que pocas estaban cerca de tratarse de un verdadero enojo...y éste lo era. Suspiró y agachó un poco la cabeza mientras trataba de idear un plan para sacar la que seguramente era una expresión amargada en la cara de su amigo-perdón...sólo estaba jugando- susurró en un tono un tanto tímido para su acostumbrado desenvuelto timbre de voz.

Aioria lo miró de reojo evitando relajar la contracción de su rostro aún cuando Shaka no pudiera ver nada de lo que éste estaba mostrando. Contempló divertido el puchero que formaban los enrojecidos labios del hindú y una vez más se dejó vencer por las tretas de su compañero. Vaya...si Shaka hubiera sabido lo fácil que era olvidar una y otra vez cada una de sus jugarretas se hubiera dado cuenta en seguida de lo mucho que lo apreciaba...o aún más...de la gran influencia que tenía sobre él.

-Entonces?ya no estás enojado?-acaso Shaka realmente se sentía culpable?pocas veces había escuchado ese tono de voz en el pequeño...tan melancólico...tan dolido. Por supuesto que no lo estaba pero el recibir esa pequeña muestra de cariño involuntario por parte del rubio no sólo le había quitado completamente el enfado sino que ahora sin darse cuenta sonreía tiernamente. Se giró enfrentando al muchacho que esperaba una respuesta con el ansia entre sus diminutas manos que se movían nerviosamente entrelazando dedos...apretando fuertemente unos con otros.

-Está bien-aún conservaba los brazos cruzados pero su expresión se había ablandado considerablemente.

Shaka se abalanzó posesivamente sobre el leonino y lo abrazó apretujándolo con efusión. Hundió su infantil rostro en su pecho, dejando que sus rubios cabellos rozaran con fervor la piel cobriza. Sonrió aliviado y se mantuvo así un momento, compartiendo un lugar en el abierto páramo del Santuario. Aioria no podía más que disfrutar su cercanía...no se atrevía a tocarlo...no se atrevía si quiera a mirarlo de soslayo...cualquier cosa que hiciera le parecía más que impropia para un momento tan irreal. Su respiración daba de lleno contra la blonda cabellera, desparramando a penas alguna que otra hebra rebelde que por no seguir rumbo a la manada se empeñaba en tomar otras formas en su cabeza. Sus brazos descansaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo, incapaces de hacer el mínimo movimiento que pudiera causar más de un roce con las caderas de sus contorneadas y largas piernas. Un calor intenso lo invadió de repente, resaltando delicadamente sus mejillas bronceadas, otorgando un toque sutil que lo hacía ver a la vez que tierno, notoriamente avergonzado. Como un niño del que han descubierto un secreto que pretendía guardar a cualquier costo. Para su suerte, el hindú se soltó repentinamente haciendo desaparecer cualquier pensamiento insensato que pudiera estar tomando forma en su mente.

-Gracias!-sonrió divertido

Shaka se disponía a continuar con su práctica cuando una mano jaló fuerte de la suya.

-Espera...

-...qué?

-Yo...

-...-

-Nada

Aioria soltó el brazo del rubio y se volvió al lugar en el que había permanecido durante unos cuantos minutos observando embelesado la práctica de su amigo.

-ahora quiero saber...-continuó curioso el hindú.

La voz de Shaka lo detuvo. Ahora sí que se había metido en un lío sin querer pretenderlo. Ante una situación como aquella sólo podía optar por dos salidas: se comportaba como lo haría ordinariamente con su compañero, es decir en forma cortante y directa, sin más explicaciones que las que le hacía entender que tenía permitido saber...o...demostrar por primera vez en su vida lo que realmente quería decir cuando de su boca no salían más que palabras totalmente opuestas a sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-No.

-Porfissss XDDD

-No

El virginiano no respondió. Sabía de antemano que todo aquello no llevaría más que a otra de sus ya famosas conversaciones en las que no hacían otra que responder monosílabos antagónicos. Por lo cual si quería sacar información de la boca de aquel malhumorado aprendiz tendría que buscar otro método.

-Como quieras-el pícaro rubiecito esperó hasta que el otro joven estuviera lo suficientemente confiado como para darse vuelta y se abalanzó sobre él nuevamente, pero esta vez lo tiró de bruces contra el piso.

Plaffffff!(jajajaXDDD eso sonó a comic de batman)

Aioria a penas y pudo reaccionar y atinó a proteger su rostro de las piedras con una mano pero no pudo evitar que el cuerpo del hindú cayera de lleno sobre el suyo. Nuevamente sensaciones contradictorias lo asaltaron, a tan sólo un instante de haber sentido una alegría inconmensurable ahora se encontraba humillado y molesto.

-Qué crees que haces?-exclamó enfurecido torciendo levemente la cabeza para poder mirar como podía al descarado que lo acababa de tirar-bajate!

-Dale decime...-suplicó con inocencia.

Shaka se había acomodado en cuatro patas sobre el cuerpo del leonino, dejando espacio suficiente para que este se diera vuelta si así lo quería.

-Dejame-chilló exasperado y aprovechando el espacio permitido para encararlo.

El tiempo se detuvo para el leonino cuando desde su posición se dio cuenta de la visión que le permitía Shaka desde el suelo y se mantuvo quieto y silencioso admirándolo con suma devoción: un manto dorado oscurecía levemente su rostro blanquecino, cayendo con suavidad a ambos lados de sus hombros como una cascada dorada que relaja sus aguas hasta en la más inclinada pendiente.

-Dale porfisssssXDDD

Acaso el hindú no se daba cuenta si quiera de lo que le estaba insistiendo inocentemente con esas boberías sin imaginarse en qué pensaba su compañero que yacía a su merced...bajo sus piernas...atrapado en la divina belleza que cubría su cuerpo de un manto angelical y etéreo?

-Basta!-en su exasperación tomó a Shaka de un brazo y lo aventó contra un costado, quedando él sentado recostando su cuerpo agitado con sus manos en la tierra y un confundido aprendiz ´´mirándolo´´ con extrañeza y temor.

-No!-gritó el rubio contagiado por el creciente enojo de su amigo.

Aioria se levantó sin prestarle atención al capricho del pequeño. Por su voz y las líneas que se dibujaban tras la venda que cubría sus ojos se podía deducir que él también comenzaba a cansarse del comportamiento de su compañero. Shaka se puso de pie y permaneció en un quietud misteriosa que Aioria jamás había visto en su porte...de hecho era probable que jamás lo hubiera visto de otra forma que no fuera con una felicidad explosiva embriagando cada uno de sus movimientos...cada célula de su cuerpo. El hindú se aproximó cautelosamente y sin pensarlo dos veces le propinó un golpe al rostro del otro. Aioria tambaleó un poco pero sus pies le procuraban más que firmeza y no dudó en contestar aquello que había recibido y había conseguido trazar un marca roja en su mejilla. Shaka recibió lo propio y se dispuso a pegarle nuevamente recibiendo a continuación una nueva respuesta. Así permanecieron durante un buen tiempo, ambos recibiendo y otorgando aquello que parecía ser el desahogo que necesitaban...hasta que Aioria empujó fuertemente al rubio al suelo tratando de poner fin a la pelea. Shaka en un acto reflejo tomó a su contrincante por el traje de entrenamiento y así consiguió que lo acompañara en su caída.

Estaban como todo había empezado, uno arriba del otro sólo que esta vez los papeles habían cambiado.

-Ya te cansaste de pegarme?

El aprendiz de leo se sobresaltó al escuchar la cruda voz de quien yacía ahora bajo su cuerpo sudoroso tras el pleito. Se alejó un poco del jadeante pecho de su compañero quedando a escasos centímetros de su boca. Shaka advirtió la cercanía del otro aprendiz justo en la comisura de su labios cuando una débil corriente de aire caliente chocó contra ésta...y no supo qué hacer...se quedó estático en su pasmo.

-Qué haces?-un susurro a penas audible...sólo comprensible para aquel que permanecía a su lado.

Aioria no lo había querido de esa manera. En principio si había acabado acostado sobre Shaka no era su culpa...pero esa posición más que comprometedora que había resultado de sus propios movimientos no había sido exactamente voluntaria...sólo que por alguna razón ahora no podía alejarse...alejarse de esos labios...esos carnosos rubíes que clamaban por los suyos...casi podía verlos suplicar en agonía por atención. Su mano derecha cobró vida propia de pronto...delineó con ella el contorno de la boca del muchacho deslizando suavemente sus yemas por la candente piel. Shaka parecía querer hablar...reprochar a su compañero por ese descarado roce...espetar si quiera alguna de sus tonterías...y sin embargo permanecía expectante, extrañamente interesado en el trabajo de su compañero y aún con su ceguera...más que temeroso...atento. Su mano capturó una mejilla sonrojada, disfrutando del tibio calor y del leve carmín impregnado en ella...ya no quería pensar...sólo acallar el pedido de esos labios y también el de los suyos. Eliminó el espacio que los separaba y en un delicado ladeo de su rostro lo besó y pudo sentir en carne propia la silenciosa súplica de los labios...ambos moviéndose con timidez en un masaje suave y tierno...más que por deseo y lujuria...por cariño.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

* * *

Free talk antes de empezar!...agradecimientos...

Shadir...amiga gracias por tu comentario!no que son re tiernos este par de pequeñitos?XDDDD

luna- wood...acá va lo que sigue amiga, espero que te guste...aunque una aclaración antes de seguir...se supone que pasaron 6 años desde que les dijeron que tenían que entrenar juntos XDDDD

gracias por sus reviews!por favor no se olviden dejar sus comentarios sobre este cap!uds son las que me dan ganas de seguir escribiendoXDDDD

* * *

Aún creía que si se esforzaba un poco en recordar aquel beso tal vez realmente regresaría y pensando en aquellos anhelantes deseos que su mente enamorada dispersaba por su adolescencia, cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se sumergía en un mar de recuerdos que a penas se limitaban a los roces infantiles que había compartido con su compañero de entrenamiento. Y aunque siempre en su regreso no encontraba más que la fría brisa matutina chocando contra sus labios y el áspero sabor de la tierra embriagando su boca, al tocarlos casi podía jurar que el calor de ese beso continuaba impregnado en ellos. Se avergonzaba de sobremanera encontrarse a sí mismo opacando la consagración de caballero que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado hacía unos meses, con semejantes divagaciones que ni siquiera traían consigo resultados visibles. Aquel ir y venir de pensamientos irracionales no hacía más que incitar deseos imposibles que más que darle satisfacción lo entristecían...entonces por qué siempre se dejaba estar cada vez que aparecían y tomaban posesión de su mente?se desplegaban a la velocidad de un virus mortal...embriagando cada pequeña porción de neurona coherente a su paso con una melancólica fragancia que le sabía a angustia y esperanza. En ella a veces percibía un dejo del perfume que había sentido de cerca aquel último día junto al rubio...cuando descaradamente tomó posesión de sus labios con la excusa de un llamado inaudible...el llamado de los de su compañero bajo los suyos. Sonrió levemente complacido por traer de vuelta un recuerdo como ese, en el que sorprendentemente se había dado cuenta de que su sentimiento era compartido...no es que el aprendiz se lo hubiera dicho pero la evidencia estaba presente aún en el sabor de su boca, atormentándolo...en un beso que se había prolongado más de lo que hubiera imaginado, tornándose un poco más apasionado cuando sintió las pequeños brazos de su compañero rodear su cuello con delicadeza. Dejó caer pesadamente la cabeza hacia atrás haciendo que los suspiros que dejaba escapar su garganta acompañaran la dulce caída. El golpe fue leve pero sonoro, justo lo que necesitaba para quitarse de encima aunque más no sea por un momento al revoltoso chiquillo que flotaba en su cabeza y más aún desde que se había marchado. Los deseos se hacen aún más fuertes cuando las cosas se pierden...ese había sido para Aioria más que un refrán una verdad universal que le había tocado la desgracia de vivir. Lo peor había sido que a penas si había podido enterarse luego de una larga sesión de preguntas a su hermano, pero por alguna razón Shaka no le había dicho que se marcharía, ni cuándo, ni por qué. Aún desconocía las razones, simplemente no había tenido el suficiente deseo o valor de saberlas...si alguna vez se enteraba de que alguna estaba relacionada con el repentino accionar de sus hormonas no se lo perdonaría jamás. Quizás hasta prefería tener que sufrir el compartir una simple amistad con el rubio...pues de otra de las cosas y de la que más se arrepentía era de no haberle podido revelar su verdadera identidad. Probablemente Shaka casi ni lo recordara...había convivido nueve años de entrenamiento con un joven desconocido del que hasta tal vez se había enamorado...era evidente que no había rastros de Aioria en su memoria...Ahhh...si no se hubiera escapado como un cobarde después de aquel beso que le había robado quizás ahora no hubiera tenido que lamentarse por el tiempo perdido. Pero es que en ese entonces era demasiado pequeño para conocer y reconocer la magnitud de su cariño...y por sobre todo jamás hubiera pensado que a la mañana siguiente del incidente el pequeño hindú del que se había enamorado ya no estaría. Aún le dolían los nudillos si los presionaba demasiado contra las rocas...en esa mañana se había convertido en martirio un dolor que por no poder liberar a la superficie había reprimido durante todo este tiempo...pero a quién podía confesar su amor?...su desasosiego?...Lo había esperado como siempre...unas horas después de despuntar el alba...relajando su cuerpo sobre una gran piedra que siempre le servía de respaldo a al hora de contemplar las ágiles manos(y por qué no algo más?)del hindú blandir la espada...dejando escapar los minutos entre los chasquidos de sus dedos y la costumbre arraigada de contemplar el paisaje ateniense. Corrió desesperado y molesto hacia la casa de virgo buscando explicaciones a su retraso haciendo retumbar sobre el espacioso pasillo del templo los sonidos de sus sandalias chocando contra el mármol. A penas puso pie en la desolada habitación percibió aquello que había temido al ingresar a la sexta casa...nada. No hizo esfuerzos en vano...su intuición nunca fallaba y no lo haría en ese momento...era evidente que no iba a encontrar algo que ya no estaba presente. Apretó el puño con fuerza, casi clavando sus propias uñas en la palma de su mano...lo estrelló contra la pared cuantas veces le bastó para calmar su ira. Al menos el enojo se había ido, aunque sabía que las lágrimas que de pequeño había derramado nunca se borrarían. Tres largos años habían transcurrido desde aquel entonces y si todavía continuaba cuerdo era por la espera de un regreso que lo mantenía en pie...

-Aioria!Aioria!...ahí estás...en dónde has estado?te estuve buscando toda la mañana...

Ese era su hermano, podía decirlo sin titubear por el conocido timbre de voz y la elegancia de sus pasos.

-Disfrutando de la mañana...eso es todo...qué pasa?

-Bueno...el patriarca me ha mandado a llamar hoy...por alguna razón quiere hablar contigo también.

-Está bien...ahora voy...

-En qué te has metido ahora Aioria?

-De qué hablas?...yo no causo problemas...

-Bueno...sea lo que sea no creo que haya que preocuparse...te veo luego!...adiós!

-Adiós!

Así era Aioros, no podía mantenerse quieto un solo instante y desde que se había mudado completamente al templo de leo casi nunca lo encontraba. Ya no podía decir con seguridad en dónde entrenaba o en dónde pasaba el día, la tarde o la noche...su único punto de encuentro se había limitado a una reunión diaria por el desayuno, la merienda y la cena...un simple y cordial saludo era todo lo que le restaba y si tenía suerte algún que otro intercambio de palabras que con poco se aproximaban a las conversaciones que solían compartir con entusiasmo cuando más pequeños. Ahora sólo podía recordar y extrañar los viejos tiempos...como lo hacía siempre con los entrenamientos...los que le había dado la suerte y la desdicha de conocer a alguien como Shaka.

Lejos de extrañarse por el llamado del maestro, se apresuró hacia la cita acordada suponiendo que lo estaba esperando con impaciencia. Casa tras casa como debía ser, saludando a todos los caballeros que reconocía al pasar...aún le costaba acostumbrarse a la muchedumbre...a los voces que antes faltaban en los demás templos y ahora llenaban con ecos displicentes los pasillos. Se habían instalado casi sin que pudiera lamentarse de nada, como cuando su deseo de convertirse en caballero se había convertido más que en un deber, en una competencia...pero tampoco era que le importara demasiado, también había perdido el total interés por aquello, simplemente ya no era necesario ocuparse por la vida de los otros para saber que la suya estaba en orden o no lo estaba. Todos jóvenes y diferentes, haciendo del santuario una acrópolis cosmopolita que a falta de recursos y oportunidades para conocer otras tierras le ofrecía una rápida y fugaz visión de cada una...y así había podido contemplar maravillado las exóticas costumbres tibetanas...la pasión de la música brasileña...la arcaica sabiduría china...(bueno...perdón si dejo a algunos caballeros de lado...pero ahora no me puedo acordar de qué país eran O.o)la mística belleza de la India.

-Permiso...he venido por expreso pedido del Patriarca.

-Ud. es Aioria caballero de leo?

-Así es.

-Adelante.

Justo como lo recordaba, imponente y magnífico, descansaba su presencia en centro del pasillo, tras una pequeñas escalerillas, sentado en la silla que reclamaba su autoridad. Llevaba un casco puesto, adornado con símbolos que pregonaban la santidad de su portador y su importancia...su verdes cabellos cayendo sobre la espalda y ambos costados en los hombros...su mirada firme y decidida en un tono rosado que a pesar de su hermosura y delicadeza transmitían frialdad. Aguardó a que el otro lo llamara evitando cometer errores, demostrando en su actitud servil el honor que sentía de pertenecer a la orden.

-Acércate

Su voz profunda irrumpió en sus oídos sin pedir permiso, sorprendiéndolo pero no sin que sus reflejos pudieran equivocarse al adelantar sus pasos hacia el hombre. Se detuvo antes de subir, como si algo pudiera impedir que lo hiciera aunque fuese solamente su propia intuición la que lo hacía...algo le decía que hasta ahí podían llegar sus derechos...un paso más sería osadía. El patriarca se levantó sin apartar la mirada, contemplando inexpresivo la fijación del chico por sus ojos y el miedo que percibía en ellos. Ablandó un poco la expresión, lo menos que quería causar a un joven como Aioria, del que sabía buen corazón, era temor...y por otra parte el tema a tratar tampoco era tan serio como para utilizar ese tipo de recursos sobre él.

-Toma asiento pequeño

Lo invitó a sentarse en su propio asiento. Aioria lo miró confundido y negó con la cabeza levemente, como si no estuviera preparado para recibir aquel honor, pero Shion insistió hasta que logró convencerlo. Por finél de pie sobre el muchacho que lo quitaba el ojo de encima, se dispuso a tratar el tema que había requerido una pequeña reunión.

-Bueno...por dónde empezamos?te estarás preguntando el porqué de tu llamado?...en principio te aseguro que no debes preocuparte demasiado...no es nada que pueda afectar tu puesto...a menos que se convierta en un problema más grave...

La voz de Shion había cambiado completamente, ahora no parecía más que un padre conversando con su hijo...invitaba a quedarse prendido de ella y esconderse en la seguridad que transmitía...la paz que inundaba todo el recinto con cada palabra pronunciada.

-Es probable que ni siquiera estés realmente al tanto del origen del problema no es así?

Lo miró sonriendo displicentemente. El caballero asintió inocentemente, dejando entrever en sus ojos claros el alma infantil que aún conservaba.

-Iré al grano...sé que estás enamorado de Shaka...

Aioria se sobresaltó agitando levemente su cuerpo hacia atrás, como si aquello que acabara de ser dicho fuera una puñalada en dirección a su pecho...sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y sus mejillas ruborizadas por la vergüenza de haber sido descubierto. Haber sido descubierto por el patriarca lo perturbaba más aún, pues este hablaba como si aquello lo supiera desde hacía mucho tiempo y no fuera más que un secreto en su pequeña cabecita soñadora...pero cómo es que lo sabía? Acaso lo habían estado espiando?Se tomó la boca asombrado y horrorizado, recordando el momento en que había besado a Shaka dando a conocer todos los sentimientos que le provocaba el rubio. Observó a Shion expectante, esperando que todo terminara allí...el saber que había sido atrapado con las manos en la masa era suficiente tormento...pero por la mirada melancólica del hombre se podía decir que aún quedaba algo más...algo que no era nada bueno...

-Y es por eso que...me veo obligado a advertirte que debes desistir de ese sentimiento...

El leonino abrió aún más los ojos si es que podía hacerlo. No una sino miles de preguntas surgieron de pronto en su mente...la razón de su partida acaso...?pero por qué?tan malo había sido...?era porque no lo quería o de alguna manera había puesto en peligro su reputación?... Shion pareció entenderlo y prosiguió con la charla.

-Su maestro los vio besándose la tarde antes de partir... por supuesto que era demasiada coincidencia que él decidiera marcharse con el niño justo después de que ocurriera y no te voy a mentir porque sé que seguro lo habrás pensado...Shaka se vio obligado a partir por eso...porque su religión y el destino que rige su estrella guardiana le impiden tener ese tipo de contacto...pero tú...de seguro no tenías ni idea de esto...

Por supuesto que no lo sabía...sabía tanto de Shaka como nada...pues así es que se había visto obligado a conocerlo...a medias...impedido por la obligación de esconder su identidad.

-No te lo digo como patriarca Aioria...sino como un alguien que te aprecia...y no te pido que lo cumplas porque nada te estoy pidiendo ni ordenando, pero sí que lo pienses, no sólo por tu propia felicidad sino también por la de Shaka...no sé qué sería de él si su maestro llegara a enterarse de que uds. Pueden llegar a mantener una relación...

El joven caballero agachó la cabeza resignado por su mala estrella...cuánto tiempo había perdido esperando al hindú?cuánto...?y ahora simplemente tenía que olvidarse de todo lo que había adornado sus ilusiones más utópicas?...olvidarse de aquel sentimiento agridulce que lo había acompañado todo este tiempo como si las emociones no fueran más que ideas creadas por la propia voluntad humana para ser utilizadas por conveniencia y arbitrariedad y ser botadas cuando ya no hicieran más que ocupar el lugar de otras?Sus sentimientos no eran productos desechables ni reciclables...aún no lograba como otras personas en el santuario esa capacidad de permanecer indiferente al resto de las personas porque mientras más tiempo vivía más humano se sabía.

-Sé que es difícil de aceptar...pero todo lo que hagas no sólo afectará tu destino sino el de ambos...piénsalo bien Aioria, aún hay posibilidades de que te salves y lo salves a él...Shaka aún no sabe que tú eras su compañero.

El leonino se armó de valor. A decir verdad estaba un poco alterado por la repentina sacudida que había sufrido...no todos los días le daban sermones como esos y menos sobre temas tan personales y delicados.

-Pero por qué me advierte de esto ahora? por qué durante todos estos años mantuvo el secreto?

-Porque...hoy regresa al santuario...


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

* * *

continuación!al fin...espero que les siga gustando mi fic!...

Shadir...espero haberte hecho algo de caso en el consejo, gracias por preocuparte amiga!XDDDojalá te siga gustando lo que escribo y te guste el cap...

luna-wood...shaka ya regresó muajajaja qué pasar�?es vdd que shaka no debe estar de acuerdo o sí?no lo sé...en fin, por ahora sólo sabemos que aioria lo ama a shaka y está sufriendo mucho por eso...ahora descubrirás si realmente sabe quién es...gracias por seguir mi fic y por tu mensaje!

Ia-Chan...gracias por tu mensaje!XDDqué bueno que te guste mi fic..verdad que se ven re lindos juntos?son preciosos ambos(más mi shaka por supuestoXDDD)gracias por tu comentario...espero que te siga gustando el fic...

Dodo-Doremi-Kaiba...acá está el siguiente cap amiga, espero que te guste...qué bueno que te haya gustado mi historia, la verdad que esta pareja se merecía un fic porque son muy lindos ambos y también juntos...nn...gracias por leer mi fic y por el mensaje!

Gracias a todas chicas!XDDahora sí...no las molesto más...pero antes, **una advertencia...contiene lemon aunque no demasiado explícito pero lemon al fin...**chausiiiiiii

por favor déjenme sus comentarios!

* * *

Se detuvo agitado, cansado de correr, cansado de tener que escapar de los problemas que parecían no querer dejar de aparecer uno tras otro, haciendo fila para golpearlo una y otra vez contra el suelo. Y como siempre, cada vez que permitía que sus piernas lo llevaran a inconcretas direcciones, acababa en el mismo lugar, junto a la roca. Para los nuevos aprendices que habían adoptado el lugar para entrenarse por las excelentes condiciones del terreno no era otra cosa que una simple extensión del paisaje...una mera figura de piedra que se elevaba a penas más imponente que las otras rocas más pequeñas o medianas junto a ella. Para Aioria había sido y seguía siendo un recuerdo materializado de un pasado que se negaba a olvidar. Esa roca...lo último que quedaba de su viejo lugar de entrenamiento...

Sus manos temblaban contra el candente granito, sosteniendo lo que quedaba de sus últimas fuerzas...las que había terminado de expender en su carrera. Su cabeza agazapada entre sus brazos ocultando el dolor que pujaba por salir y no conseguía proferir en el joven santo más que apagados gemidos... No lloraría otra vez...se lo había prometido...no lo haría porque era en vano hacerlo...no lo haría por no darle el gusto a los dioses que se empeñaban en querer probar el sabor salado de sus lágrimas...

Se arrodilló grabando su cuerpo en las tenues sombras que proyectaba la roca, no quería ser visto de ese modo, no era por vergüenza ajena sino por propia que le costaba aceptarse de esa manera...tan estúpidamente vulnerable por un amor del que a penas tenía recuerdos, del que a penas tenía el sabor de un infantil beso. Las palabras aún latentes del patriarca se clavaban como espinas recién incrustas...renunciar al amor del que se había encargado tan afanosamente de cultivar en sus sueños esperanzas... qué había de malo en estar con la persona que se amaba?por qué jamás iba a poder estar juntos?...pero ahí estaba de nuevo, sacando conclusiones prematuras, sin siquiera saber los verdaderos sentimientos de aquel que había iniciado inconscientemente el problema.

A lo lejos...en otro mundo, se escuchaba el crujir de la tierra bajo unas sandalias que removían a su paso pequeñas piedritas microscópicas. Acaso era su hermano?...quizás Shion ya se lo había dicho todo, incluso hasta antes de advertirle a él... Se acercó un poco más a la piedra, el único sitio en el que podía sentirse seguro en un momento como ese. Por qué?...no había otra explicación más de la que su memoria le otorgaba, en donde el idílico Shaka siempre permanecía atento a sus decadencias para consolarlo.

Los pasos se hicieron más sonoros, hasta el punto de sentirlos sobre sus propios huesos, como si al esconderse ayudado por la naturaleza pudiera sentirse parte de ella...quizás sólo estaba delirando pero podía sentirlo como un continuo martillar de pies se aproximaba lentamente.

Una mano se posó en su hombro, tranquila, pausada en sus caricias, desplegándose con confianza por la trémula extremidad. Aioria estaba de cara a la roca, por lo que no podía asegurar a quién pertenecía...se sentía cansado y enfermo...incapaz de hacerle frente una vez más al que estuviera dispuesto a castigarlo o sermonearlo por amar a alguien que no podía ser amado. El sujeto quitó su mano indiferente y desató los nudos de un bulto que traía consigo, buscaba algo en su interior. Nuevamente sintió su cercanía, pero esta vez próxima a su rostro, su pasivo respirar contra una de sus orejas...deslizó sus manos entre los costados del cuello de Aioria y antes de que éste se diera cuenta de sus pretenciones, cegó sus ojos en una venda...y se alejó...

pero qué-exclamó por lo bajo algo alterado y asustado el leonino...acaso se trataba de una broma?...por cierto que era de muy mal gusto...pero quién estaba al tanto de sus desvaríos por el caballeros de virgo...?

Una pequeña pero clara risa lo sacó de trance mientras se palpaba el rostro como si verdaderamente no pudiera ver...pero esa vocecilla...aunque ahora algo más grave...quería ver...quería quitarse la maldita venda! Sus manos vagaron nerviosas hasta su nuca y a punto de quitar el nudo se detuvieron...

No te la quites...acaso no eres capaz de reconocerme con ella?yo siempre lo he hecho Aioria...siempre...

Un suspiro leve fue lo que a penas pudo manifestar el grado de su sorpresa...

...-

Sorprendido Aioria?

Sh...Shaka(che...esto de poner Shaka así se me está haciendo costumbre��)

Shhh...

El sujeto se acercó nuevamente cargando su peso en el cuerpo del otro, atrayéndolo con largos brazos en su cintura, escondiendo su cabeza tras su espalda.

Aioria...yo...no sabes cuánto te he extrañado...

El silencio se apoderó de las palabras de ambos, atrapándolas entre garras invisibles, haciendo mudas sus intenciones. Por qué era tan difícil hablar?por qué todo aquello que había querido decirle todo este tiempo se atoraba en su garganta mientras las muestras de su debilidad se manifestaban hasta en su propio corazón...traidor...maldito aquel que daba pruebas de su debilidad frente a la persona amada, acelerando sus contracciones, recubriendo su rostro de delgados tonos rojizos. Sus manos se cerraron en puños antes de poder compartir el cariño que el joven le ofrecía con sus dedos cerrados en su cintura, quería confirmar a través de sus oídos de lo que tantas veces se había hecho ilusiones...quería sentir por primera vez que había estado en lo correcto y que el tiempo sacrificado por ello no había sido en vano. El sujeto parecía dispuesto a dar respuestas a preguntas no vocalizadas...pero dudaba, casi imperceptiblemente en sus labios resecos contra la holgada vestimenta del leonino y en la humedad que originada por el caluroso ambiente, acrecentaba su poderío en el rostro del sujeto por los nervios.

Aioria...perdona por no haberte dicho que lo sabía...mi maestro...no me hubiera permitido seguirte viendo si lo hacía...

Shaka...realmente eres tú?

Aioria...de verdad lo siento...no sabía que él podría darse cuenta...lo he echado todo a perder...perdona...

Shaka...pero qué estás diciendo?

Tendría que haberte dicho que sabía...yo lo sabía...sabía que eras tú...siempre lo supe...

...Shaka por favor déjame verte...te he extrañado tanto...

Volvió a tantear la tela que cubría sus ojos, buscando el nudo que con destreza había colocado el rubio haciendo de la venda un verdadero manto de oscuridad. Las manos del sujeto retiraron con delicadeza las suyas, colocándolas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, inmovilizadas por la mera influencia que ese ínfimo roce ejercían sobre ellas.

No te la quites...

Pero por qué?Shaka...yo...

Shhhhh...

El sujeto soltó las manos del muchacho en donde las había mantenido bajo custodia con las suyas y prosiguió a rasgar suavemente las vestimentas que llevaba el joven por el frente. Acercó sus labios a sus tiernas orejas y sopló débilmente, haciendo que el muchacho se estremeciera al percibir la suave vibración y el sonido casi inaudible que emanaba del delicioso rozar del aire contra la boca del sujeto.

Pero Shaka...qué?..no podemos...podrían vernos...Shaka...ahh..

Pero por qué habría de detenerlo?Si eso era lo que tanto había deseado...ser tocado de esa manera por aquella increíble criatura...esas tersas y elegantes manos que alguna vez había observado casi con admiración blandir una espada entre manchas de tierra...esos carnosos rubíes que hasta había logrado probar unos minutos que en su memoria parecían eternos, prolongándose hasta el infinito, haciendo de los hombres que lo compartían, inmortales seres que vivían por él y no por el aire. La ceguera hacia de su imaginación un recurso inacabable de imágenes, multiplicando por mil sus otros sentidos, convirtiendo las hábiles manos que viajaban por su pecho en oleadas de ardiente pasión...la piel mojada del sujeto cubría de besos el páramo entre su cuello y sus hombros...casi podría jurar que escuchaba con claridad el sonido del agitado respirar silbando contra su piel erizada.

No pudiendo contener su quietud, se aferró en busca de contención a tales caricias a las caderas del otro, sujetándose con fuerza de sus vestiduras que a penas cubrían las porciones de piel que más abajo rebosaban níveas y esbeltas.

Shaka...tu maestro...

No comprendía por qué estaba haciendo aquello...actuar sin pensar consecuencias...después de todo lo que había sucedido, después de todo lo que había devenido a un simple beso...si acaso alguien pudiera observar la escena que se estaba desarrollando podría pensar sin miedo a equivocarse que aquello prometía...el sujeto no tenía intenciones de dejar las cosas en caricias tan superficiales.

Shhh...

Su arma no era letal pero funcionaba...un silenciador susurro cerca del oído bastaba para que el leonino echara sus cavilaciones a un lado y se dedicara exclusivamente a disfrutar lo que le ofrecía gustosamente. Amenazador?por supuesto que no...hasta Aioria mismo sabía que el santuario podría estar ardiendo en llamas y no tendría mínimo reparo en ello, tenía asuntos más urgentes que atender y a menos que el maestro de Shaka viniera expresamente a quitárselo de encima, iba a mantener atado a las caderas de su torturador por el resto de su vida...o hasta que su conciencia los mantuviera de pie.

El sujeto se alejó un poco del invitante cuerpo de Aioria, provocando que éste perdiera el equilibrio y casi se cayera. El leonino se sobresaltó por el repentino cambio de actitud, pero el otro muchacho se encargó de explicar rápidamente el propósito.

Acércate...date vuelta...

Eh?

Vamos Aioria...sal de ahí...

Supo que la mañana daba directo en su cara cuando la oscuridad de sus ojos adquirió un tono un poco más claro, las manos firmes del sujeto detuvieron su torpe gateo, conduciéndolo hacia él. Sin previo aviso, una lengua filosa y húmeda se aproximó a su boca, contorneando meticulosamente la comisura de sus labios, como si al hacer eso degustara un exquisito manjar que prefería saborear de a pedazos. Aioria le abrió paso a húmeda intrusa entreabriendo la boca levemente, casi con timidez. Sus manos en el suelo, tanteaban la sólida roca bajo sus pies, mientras las del sujeto masajeaban sus pómulos con avidez.

_-Mi segundo beso...es tan...tan diferente...pero no tanto..._

Esas eran las ventajas de la madurez, un beso igual pero no idéntico...perduraba aquel sentimiento magnético que los llevaba a experimentarlo...ese cariño que había estado presente la primera vez...pero sus adicionales eran otros...una carga de pasión y lujuria reprimida, de deseo contenido en un sin fin de días que se distinguen sólo por el aparecer del sol...el aparecer y desvanecer de la luna. Y en esos días en los que el tiempo se detenía y transcurría con lentitud por el dolor y la pena, se habían alimentado de la necesidad de sus cuerpos...afinando sus experiencias...llevando la osadía de un simple beso a las caricias de sus lenguas... a la mixtura de sabores que confluyen de la unión de dos humedades diferentes...al fervoroso masaje entre sus labios.

El sujeto atrajo su cuerpo de un solo tirón de su ropa semi rasgada. Aioria se sentó instintivamente, intentando no romper el beso. El muchacho acercó las caderas del leonino y se subió a sus muslos recién apoyados en el suelo. Cortaron el encuentro justo cuando el sujeto se dejó caer sobre ellos, haciendo que Aioria se sorprendiera por el súbito peso que apareciera sobre sus piernas.

Shaka...qué?...no pensarás qué...?qué haces?

Sus vestiduras desgarradas delineaban un camino casi recto por todo su cuerpo...empezando por el cuello...el pecho...el abdomen...Oyó entre desorbitados jadeos cómo las manos del sujeto rompían esta última porción de tela, dejando al descubierto su miembro excitado.

Shaka...estás loco?nos pueden descubrir!detente!

Agitó sus manos en diversas direcciones, hasta que por fin dio con los hombros del muchacho de los cuales se encargó de mover frenéticamente.

A qué es lo que le temes Aioria?...acaso no es esto lo que has estado deseando...no es esto lo que quieres?

Los movimientos se redujeron en un instante, sólo sus manos a penas apoyadas en la extremidades opuestas del sujeto. Largos dedos se apoderaron de su sexo, acomodándolo...las caderas del muchacho se elevaron un poco...para bajar a continuación de a poco, muy lentamente mientras imitaba el comportamiento del otro y se aferraba a sus hombros. Mentiría con siquiera pensar que no lo disfrutaba...y más aún si se atreviera a decir que no agradecía esas vendas en sus ojos...alejándolo por completo de la realidad...ocultándolo de la vergüenza como lo hacían las sombras de las rocas...haciéndolo creer por un momento que estaba bien ser como era, así de vulnerable, así de humano. De esta manera era más fácil entregarse...sin miramientos...sólo evocando en el vacío de su mente su placer y el de su amante y los gemidos en una rítmica y adorable música, desafiando a todo y a todos con sus melodías...la fricción de sus cuerpos bañados en sudor...la probabilidad infinita de imaginar a Shaka contorneándose entre tonos anaranjados y rojos...no había nada que pudiera hacer de ello un momento más placentero.

* * *

Abrió los ojos después de haber quedado profundamente dormido, bajo el resguardo de una confortable sombra que no evitaba que una embriagante tibieza llegara a sus cuerpos. Las vendas habían sido removidas mientras descansaba y allí lo pudo observar...a su lado...cubierto como él mismo por unas sábanas viejas...una mochila a su lado abierta...envuelto en sus brazos...reposando en su pecho...las tiernas y dulces facciones del hindú, talladas en perfecta armonía por el sueño. 


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Envuelto entre prolijos hilos blancos y abrazado todavía al cuerpo que lo arropaba entre sus calurosos y protectores brazos, se permitía el momento de tranquilidad que hasta ese entonces no había podido tener. Retenía los párpados cerrados lo mayor posible...todo lo que le permitía la incandescente luz de una mañana que ya azotaba radiante sobre ellos...no estaba dispuesto a perder esa batalla contra el después de una sesión de amor...porque en su cabeza no existía después...porque el después significaba el final de algo que recién había comenzado...aún continuaba entregado a la frescas emociones que le había dejado el cuerpo del otro, no sólo por el dolor, sino y más que nada por el placer. Sin embargo no todo era perfecto aunque lo pareciera a simple vista, pues en su interior sufría por las palabras que se arremolinaban tajantes en su cabeza...como crueles cuchillas que desgajaban su interior perforándolo...

_-Shaka! Cómo has podido! Has defraudado a todo el Santuario...al Patriarca y sobre todo has hecho añicos tus enseñanzas...que acaso no te han servido de nada todos estos años de estudio?cómo has podido caer tan bajo! eres un mocoso insolente e irresponsable...te has degradado completamente...no pienses que de ahora en adelante te la voy a hacer fácil porque personas como tú son las que nos arruinan la vida a aquellos que tratamos de transitar con tranquilidad el camino de la moral! Personas como tú sólo merecen el castigo de un estudio arduo y sacrificado...sólo eso puede purificarte de nuevo!sólo eso podrá quitar lo impuro que hay en ti...porque eso eres...un ser totalmente corrupto!_

Se estremeció al recordar tales injurias y acusaciones...cuando acudía a ellas en su memoria era porque algo no andaba bien y al rememorarlas era como si las dejara florecer una vez más para que hicieran de su seguridad una presa fácil de roer. Enterró su cabeza rubia rogando que el momento de afrontar una vez más esas palabras se alejara lo más posible.

-Shaka...estás despierto?

Aioria lo sacudió suavemente, pero al notar sus párpados caídos en una relajante expresión desistió de su intento...verlo de esa manera era descubrir que podía soñar despierto...sin hacer demasiado ruido buscó su vestimenta esparcida por la árida tierra, se la colocó con cuidado y una vez que estuvo listo para partir sin los inconvenientes que pudiera acarrearle la desnudez tomó a Shaka entre sus brazos y así como estaba, tapado por lo que podía cubrir de su marmórea piel aquellas sábanas que compartían el color de su cuerpo, lo cargó sin olvidar la mochila que había traído. Lo llevaría hasta la casa de virgo...después de todo merecía un descanso después de todo lo que habían vivido hacía a penas una horas. Unas voces despejaron la calma con la cual su despreocupación había conseguido encubrir el origen de una posible inquietud: el maestro de Shaka. Se ocultó con el joven en sus brazos tras una roca...los hombres parecían estar buscando a alguien...

-lo juro señor!estaba acá...hace un rato lo vi con el joven aioria...

-Shaka en dónde estás!sal de ahí!

El cuerpo que sostenía comenzó a moverse inquieto y uno ojos turquesa observaban con insistencia al leonino. Aioria lo liberó de sus brazos...Shaka parecía querer decirle algo...su mirada turbada anunciaba algo importante...

-Aioria...tenemos que escaparnos...

-Pero a dónde?

-No lo sé...

Los sujetos se acercaron a la roca, el rubio aún mantenía su mirada buscando la aprobación de Aioria que no había llegado a sus oídos aún. Shaka suspiró levemente enfadado y tiró de su mano para salir corriendo hacia la casa de virgo.

-Ahí van!

-Tras ellos!

Shaka conocía un atajo que como buen niño curioso había descubierto en una de sus tantas travesuras cuando más pequeño, por lo que en seguida perdieron de vista a sus perseguidores, internándose en una zona basta de rocas lo suficientemente imponentes como para despistarlos...pero así y todo, cuando supieron que los habían dejado atrás por el momento, continuaron su carrera hasta la habitación del rubio...no podía perder tiempo.

-a dónde estamos yendo?

-A mi templo...tengo que guardar unas cosas...tú vete si quieres...no tienes por qué involucrarte en esto...

-de qué hablas shaka?ya no queda nada más que castigos para mí si me quedo...porque si te dejo ir esta vez me condenaré a mí mismo de por vida...así que no pienses que me voy a ir sin ti!

No le quedaban palabras para completar esa frase...había sido perfecta de principio a fin...jamás alguien le había dicho cosa más hermosa y más elocuente. Le sonrío complacido y asintió ya sin poner más objeciones al amor que Aioria le ofrecía, apretó su mano con más fuerza y entraron a su recinto sagrado.

-qué es lo que buscas?

-nada importante...ropa y algunas cosas de utilidad...

-entonces te vas a ir en serio?...

-no lo sé...en realidad tengo pensado esconderme nada más...hasta que el ambiente se calme...

-Shaka...qué es eso que tienes en la espalda?

Mientras buscaba en un pequeño cajón de madera los utensilios que cargaría en su mochila desgastada por el exceso de viajes que llevaba a cuestas, Aioria pudo ver con claridad su espalda desecha y los golpes que no había podido notar sino hasta ese momento. El rubio detuvo lentamente sus acciones, sabiendo que su descuido lo había puesto en evidencia, si no quería tener que dar más explicaciones que las que fueran estrictamente necesarias tendría que pensar algo rápido. Tragó saliva y prosiguió con su búsqueda como si el otro no hubiera dicho nada.

-eh!Shaka! te estoy hablando!qué es eso que tienes en la espalda...son marcas de golpe sino me equivoco...qué te pasó?

-Nada...déjalo ahí por favor...

-Pero...

-Tienes que irte...mi maestro llegará en cualquier momento...puedo sentirlo subiendo rápidamente por las escaleras...por favor vete...

-Pero Shaka...por favor no quiero dejarte...

-Vete por favor Aioria...prometo que nos veremos más tarde...lo prometo...

No tenía la certeza de ver en su rostro el dolor que transmitían sus palabras al ser expresas ...había cambiado tan repentinamente de actitud que la situación comenzaba a inquietarlo pues sin lugar a dudas debía tratarse de algo serio para que el siempre jovial joven de cabellos rubios remplazara tan drásticamente esa suave y melódica voz por la lúgubre que llegaba sus oídos...pero no podía ser tan malo...acaso su maestro?...

-Shaka...quién te hizo eso?...

Sus palabras temblaron levemente al tantear el terreno peligroso al que habían sido sumergidas...bastó un pequeño brillo en los ojos escondido tras una mirada intensa y lejana para que se diera cuenta de que el hindú no estaba dispuesto a contestar a sus preguntas...y menos después de que le hubiera pedido que se largara.

-Vete Aioria por favor...vete por la salida hacia la casa de libra o te descubrirán...

Inmerso en cavilaciones confusas y más que nada hipnotizado por la persistencia que los ojos de su compañero destilaban, echó unos pasos hacia atrás en dirección a la puerta del cuarto y al dar con ella giró sobre sus pasos hacia el pasillo que daba a la salida del templo sin siquiera despedirse...un escalofrío invadió su cuerpo antes de dejar la última baldosa del recinto...un presagio cargado de miedo...

-Shaka!sé que estás aquí!

El llamado provenía desde el otro lado del corredor y aún así se oía tan clara como si surgiera de un lugar cercano a sus oídos...en un rápido movimiento se ocultó en una de las paredes del templo al lado de la salida que acabara de atravesar...sus palmas presionándose desesperadamente contra la roca lisa y su corazón agitado a punto de estallar...pero debía permanecer callado, se lo había prometido a Shaka.

Los pasos crecieron y se detuvieron a mitad del pasillo, cambiaron de rumbo a lo que probablemente sería el estrecho camino hacia la habitación del hindú...era su maestro, lo había comprobado a penas sintiera esa amenazante presencia pisar suelo de la casa de virgo.

Sus manos temblaban de tal manera que sino las apretaba fuertemente una con la otra no podría evitar que esa onda nerviosa que se iniciaba en ellas, se expandiera por todo su cuerpo. No había forma de escapar y aunque había supuesto un futuro castigo mucho antes de encontrarse con Aioria y planear el encuentro del que sólo parecía haber sido testigo un bello paisaje de Grecia bañado en una plácida mañana calurosa, sus nervios fuera de control le demostraban una vez más la lejanía de la imaginación con la realidad y a su vez la escasa capacidad de adaptarse a circunstancias como tales a través de la experiencia...porque una escena como esa ya la había padecido hacía unos años...

Sin darse cuenta, se acurrucó en la pared como podía, anunciando en el estruendo sonido de los pasos de su maestro, la furia que desatarían los problemas que había causado.

-Ahí estás mocoso insolente!

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había escuchado esa frase acompañada de un dedo que lo señalaba con acusadora firmeza...siempre a él...el joven que había abandonado su suerte a un amor...uno que cada vez se le hacía más imposible y lejano... Sus piernas flaquearon un momento, pero bastó para que cayera de rodillas, su voz convertida en inaudibles quejidos que rememoraban los días que había soportado fuera del Santuario...solo...pero con su maestro...

-Maestro...por favor...yo...

El sujeto se aproximó y se agachó lo suficiente como para tomar el mentón del joven con fuerza y encontrar su mirada con la suya...aquella que lo observaba sólo por su pedido silencioso.

-Así que quieres sexo...eh?...eso es lo que quieres?..o tal vez es que te gusta sufrir...te gusta que te pegue no?acaso así te resulta más fácil aprender lo que te enseño!

-Ma...estro...por favor...me duele...

-Cállate!no dices que soy tu maestro!entonces podrás hablar sólo cuando te lo ordene!sabes lo que me haz hecho pasar por todos estos problemas que estás causando?tienes idea de lo cerca que estuve de quedar fuera de la orden por tu estupidez!...pero ahora me las vas a pagar Shaka...esta va a ser la última vez que disfrutes de mi desgracia...

Sin quitar su mano del rostro del muchacho rubio, se aproximó y levantando un poco su túnica dejó al descubierto el miembro hinchado que clamaba por atención. Los labios de Shaka se transformaron en una desesperada mueca de asco y temor que pronto fue aplacada por los dedos que acercaban con furia su boca al sexo de su maestro.

-Vamos...no me vas a decir que no te gusta...quiero que lo hagas bien y que no dejes ninguna evidencia, está claro?

-Es correcto que lo deje sólo...?...esas marcas...seguro que se las hizo su maestro...ese maldito desgraciado...le ha hecho daño porque lo he besado...le ha hecho daño...

Conteniendo una furia que sólo estaba siendo liberada en escasas porciones entre sus dedos apretados al igual que sus dientes, permaneció agazapado en el mármol imponente hasta que sus impulsos se hicieron presa de sus movimientos y por fin decidió entrar a rescatar a su amado...o eso era lo que tenía pensado hacer sino hubiera sido porque un fuerte agarre lo detuvo antes de poder si quiera atravesar la entrada...


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

* * *

yesss!al fin pude terminarloXDD...estoy re happy...espero que les guste y perdón por la tardanza!...qué horror...soy un desastre con el tiempoTT...

* * *

-Airioria!qué haces aquí!

-Hermano...suéltame!...tengo que hacer algo importante suéltame!

-No deberías estar aquí y lo sabes!...el maestro de Shaka lo ha prohibido...creí que él mismo te lo había dicho...

-No tengo tiempo para dar explicaciones...por favor déjame ir!...Shaka...Shaka está en peligro!

* * *

-Ahora pórtate como un buen alumno...abre esa boca...

-Maestro...por favor...perdóneme...por favor...

-Abre la maldita boca!

Apartó la cara cuando acercó su miembro y mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas empalidecidas por el miedo, el hombre sonrió con malicia por lograr causarle tal turbación. Tomó la barbilla de su aprendiz palpando entre sus dedos la nívea piel de su rostro...casi podía sentir el temor a través de su piel...destilada por cada uno de sus poros...incluso esos ojos que jamás parecían perder encanto alguno se había opacado distorsionando su color por el llanto del pequeño. Sus dedos apretaron con fuerza los labios enrojecidos y llegaron hasta los dientes apretados.

-Por qué te resistes?...no me digas que no te gusta...no me obligues a hacer cosas que no quiero, si cooperas un poco todo será más rápido y fácil...

Shaka no se atrevía a hablar si quiera. Sabía que si abría la boca un momento no volvería a cerrarla...pero aún así estaba lejos de poder evitarlo...en el estado en que se encontraba su maestro no tardaría demasiado en enojarse...y... Cerró los ojos cuando un escalofrío atravesó toda la extensión de su espalda...esas marcas en su cuerpo eran pruebas latentes de lo que aquel sujeto era capaz...puñetazos...patadas...todas y cada una recibidas por su frágil cuerpo que no hacía más que acumular contusiones...

Podía predecir cómo estaba cada vez más próximo a estallar...la furia que incluso era capaz de enrojecer sus pequeños ojos negros y sobre todo de arrugar en infinitos pliegues su frente y su boca...y una estruendosa cachetada fue el primer impacto...y luego una patada en su estómago...y otra en su espina...en su cabeza...en sus hombros...probablemente podía ser así hasta lo matara...sí, eso era...quería matarlo...pero por qué?...por qué lo odiaba tanto?...podía la envidia enviciar tanto el espíritu de un hombre?...incluso de aquel que sigue el camino de la paz?...y la sangre resbalaba por su boca...y sus gemidos no eran más que mecánicos chillidos de un niño asustado...asustado porque no quería morir...

_-No quiero morir...no quiero morir...no quiero morir...no quiero morir..._

Una sutil luz lo rodeó de repente, acompañada de un calor que disipaba el miedo...y en esa luz todo estaba tan claro y pacífico, no había personas que pudieran juzgarlo por amar a alguien o acusarlo de crímenes injustos...Sus ojos brillaron en una intensa ráfaga mientras vertiginosas palabras flotaban en su cabeza...y sólo una frase logró atrapar su boca...

-Te...Tenbu horin...

* * *

-Qué es lo que pasa Arioria dime!

-El maestro de...

Un fulgor dorado capturó sus palabras y las desvaneció en el aire. El viento azotó con fuerza sus rostros, obligándolos a cubrirse los ojos con las manos...minutos más tarde la luz que había cubierto la casa de virgo desapareció y todo recuperó la calma como si nada hubiera pasado. Ambos se parpadearon confundidos hasta que Aioros recuperó la lucidez y se adentró al templo rápidamente.

* * *

_-Maldi..to...en dónde estás...no puedo...no puedo ver...mis ojos...NO PUEDO VER!..Dios...ah...ah...en dónde estás...mi voz...es como si...como si..._

* * *

Tenía que correr y así lo hizo. Sus delgadas piernas a penas cubiertas por la tela que es extendía hacia atrás impulsada por el viento, se movían entre las piedras que rodeaban el santuario...sus sandalias chocaban con fuerza contra los secos matorrales del suelo, estampando su presencia en la delicada piel del virginiano con pequeños roces. Estaba llorando aunque no lo notara...la brisa pegaba demasiado fuerte...agolpaba sus cabellos con torpeza contra su rostro...sus lágrimas se perdían con tal facilidad entre esa maraña de un dorado opaco...pero estaba llorando mientras corría.

_-qué hice...qué hice...qué hice...cómo puedo ser tan cruel...soy en verdad una persona corrupta...soy una persona corrupta...mi maestro tenía razón y yo...no...no puedo dejar que me vea después de lo que hice...soy una persona corrupta..._

Sin darse cuenta llegó a un descampado...uno extrañamente conocido...

* * *

-Shaka!Shaka!Estás…!AHHH!….

-Qué pa...

Aioria dio un paso atrás con las manos cubriendo su boca, chocando con el torso de su hermano. Ambos permanecieron estupefactos...ojos desorbitados observando la ominosa escena...

Un hombre de aproximadamente cincuenta años balbuceaba palabras incomprensibles al viento...sus ojos eran dos esferas vacías que miraban al vacío sin ver realmente mientras intentaba en vano encontrar el camino hacia la puerta pues sus torpes manos temblaban en el aire pero no servían de ayuda...él seguía allí siguiendo pasos trillados una y otra vez en la misma dirección.

-Aioros...qué pasó?...qué pudo haberle pasado?

-Sólo una cosa hermano...y Shaka deber saberlo...

-Cómo que él lo sabe?

-Aioria...vas a decirme que el único hombre que lo vio entrenar todos los días durante diez años(fue así?XD ya ni me acuerdo...qué patética escritora U.U)no conoce el verdadero poder del caballero de virgo?

-El verdadero poder...?

-No deberías ir a averiguar qué le pasó a tu amigo?...tengo que ayudar a este hombre...

-Shaka!

* * *

Un ciclo interminable...el mismo budismo explicaba el devenir de la vida como un círculo perfecto de sentencias justas para cada ser vivo. Y el destino de Shaka parecía grabado en alguna de aquellas rocas que calentaban sus cuerpos sólidos con el sol. Por qué siempre regresaba al mismo lugar?...aún inconsciente...aún sin que dirigiera sus piernas a un rumbo concreto la fatalidad de la vida lo conducía una y otra vez al lugar de su entrenamiento. Nunca había creído en las coincidencias...no sólo porque sus enseñanzas se tatuaban como huellas indelebles en su mente sino porque su propia experiencia le había mostrado que el escepticismo no era otra cosa que no aceptar lo que el tozudo destino se empeñaba en demostrar...por qué no entregarse a sus señales entonces?...Mas...podría esta vez hacerlo?...entregarse a lo que significaba no huir de su crimen?...no huir por su amor a Aioria?...En última instancia aunque no huyera que su relación continuara no era ya su decisión sino la de aquel compañero entrañable que debía definir si su amor era lo suficientemente importante como para olvidar su crimen...

Se sentó bajo la sombra de la roca más grande que vigilaba esa zona...esa magnifica e imponente que recordaba sostén de su compañero cuando lo vio en su regreso...extrañamente melancólico y conmovido...Deseaba que acudiera inmediatamente en su llamado silencioso...que esa telepatía de amor incondicional lo trajera a su lado en ese momento...necesitaba abrazarlo..saber que todo estaba bien, que nada de lo que había echado atrás había sido en vano... Intuitivamente sabía que de cualquier forma llegaría, aún cuando no supiera lo acontecido con su maestro...el lugar de reunión era evidente...pero oh!cómo deseaba que fuera ahora!...Sin darse cuenta los sollozos del niño de adolescencia recién adquirida estaban acudiendo a él nuevamente...

-Shaka!ahí estás!

Incluso agitada, su voz tenaz y llena de vida era inconfundible...y él mismo lo había comprobado horas antes mientras hacían el amor...había querido tanto tenerlo de vuelta pero ahora que lo veía correr a su lado con el habitual entusiasmo instintivamente agachaba su cabeza...tendría también que explicarle todo y observar como deformaba su alegre rostro con el transcurso de las malas noticias?

-Shaka...-agitado-...Shaka...qué pasó...?estás bien?

-...sí...gracias...

-Qué pasó allá con tu maestro?por qué estás acá?

-...-

-Shaka?...qué pasa...?...estás llorando?

-Aioria...no sé cómo decírtelo...he hecho algo terrible...

-...-

-Pero no quería hacerlo!lo juro!

-...-

-...-

-Es por lo de tu maestro verdad?

-Tú...lo sabes?

-Aioros y yo...acabamos de encontrarlo en tu templo...en tu habitación...por alguna razón no podíamos entender nada de lo que decía...

-...-

-Tú...?...

-Ese es mi poder...

-Sé que tú...no harías eso sin tener razones para hacerlo...

-Era la primera vez que lo utilizaba...por qué tuvo que ser contra mi maestro!...cómo pude ser tan cruel!

-...-

-Respóndeme algo por favor...

-Sí...

-Soy una mala persona?...todo este tiempo...crees que he sido alguien malo?...

-De verdad piensas eso?

-...-

-Shaka...por qué crees que estaría ahora contigo si lo fueras?

-No lo sé...no sé por qué estás aquí...

-Porque te quiero tonto!por eso estoy aquí!

* * *

El viento soplaba tibio y hermoso, acompañando el fresco aroma de la mañana...felizmente los fantasmas de malos recuerdos en su habitación habían desaparecido aunque aún susurraran tenues palabras a sus oídos. Contempló maravillado el joven cuerpo de su amante...tan perfectamente proporcionado y coloreado de un cálido cobrizo. Dormía tan plácidamente que hubiera preferido no despertarlo pero...el comunicado había llegado hacía unas horas y debía partir...era su castigo por el crimen que había cometido...

-Aioria...

Fue un tierno soplo a su oído mientras movía levemente su hombro expuesto.

-Arioria...

-Hmmm...

Era la pereza de la tranquilidad...cualquiera que estuviera en esas condiciones no preferiría seguir durmiendo?...el saber que tenía a Shaka a su lado bastaba para que todo perdiera importancia.

-Tengo que irme...

-Hmm...

-Es enserio...

-Qué...?de qué hablas...?

-Hace unas horas...llegó un comunicado por parte del patriarca...es mi sentencia por haber lastimado a mi maestro...

-Pero fue en defensa propia! Tú mismo le mostraste las heridas a Shion!

-Sí así fue...pero eso no me da derecho a utilizar mis poderes...no hay razones justas en una batalla injusta...

-Pero...pero tú no puedes irte Shaka!Prometiste que no me dejarías!

-Lo sé...y créeme que hice todo lo posible para quedarme...pero quizás esto sea algo que ni nosotros mismos podamos controlar...

-Me vas a salir otra vez con eso del destino y del karma!...esto no se trata de eso!cuando dos personas se aman no hay destino que valga para separarlas!

-No puedo hacer nada Aioria!No puedo quedarme!Crees que no me duele a mí también saber que me tengo que ir!Estoy cansado de no poder quedarme en el lugar que quiero!

-...-

-...-

-Sólo hay una cosa por hacer entonces...

-Qué...?Qué haces...por qué estás sacando tus ropas del armario?

-Me voy contigo

-EH?Estás loco!

-No me importa lo que digas...no pienso dejarte ir nunca más...está decidido te seguiré a donde vayas.

-Arioria estás pensando sin reflexionar las cosas!Shion no te perdonará!

-No lo hará...pero jamás me quitará por eso mi armadura...lo demás que haga conmigo no me importa...

-Aioria no tienes que hacer esto...

-Quiero hacerlo

-Estás loco...pero...gracias...

Tomados de la mano...la salida de un sol aún fundido con el interminable horizonte en un cielo de tonos rozados...A lo lejos aparecían nuevamente las figuras rocosas...aquellas que habían acompañado y visto con ojos mudos su extraño camino...Ambas mochilas puestas en hombros fuertes y dispuestos...sandalias atadas con minuciosa fijeza y miradas decididas...Su sentencia?...tres años de ayuda comunitaria recorriendo toda Europa durante su viaje...tal vez esta vez la despedida del Santuario resultara más provechosa de lo que suponía.

C´est fini...XD

Espero que les haya gustado!le agradezco a toda la gente que me dejó comentarios y a todos los que lo hayan leído...XDDmuaksssss arioshhhh!


End file.
